Where I Belong
by Haseo55
Summary: Feed up with things in Konoha Naruto desides to return to a place he actually called home and to see his true friends and loved 4th shinobi war and persona 4 general Konoha bashing with exeptions Hinata being one(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Naruto nor Persona four (there are you happy, also see note at the end) also thanks to Vanex for checking the grammar and also for taking the challange, so i recomend you go to his page and read it.  
><strong>

**[KONOHA]**

The Fourth Shinobi War was finally over, the threat of the Jubi had ended, but not without a price.

Thousands of lives were lost due to the ambition of one man, but even so the war ended in favor of the shinobi alliance. However, for one orange clothed, blond shinobi, his personal hell was only about to begin.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the war, no longer smiled, no longer was the loud mouth he used to be. The reason? Many, in fact.

The village returned to their old view of him. It didn't help that Tsunade finally revealed his status as a Jinchuriki, so the younger generation started to share the belief that Naruto was a demon.

Even the Konoha 12, all of them went to war unknowing of his status, rejected him once they found out. Both Sakura and Shikamaru knew before hand. Shikamaru found it to troublesome to protest against the people so he followed the flow.

As for the pink-haired banshee, she only pretended to understand until she got her precious Sasuke-kun back. Naruto faced Sasuke in a one on one battle. Naruto emerged victorious, but had received all he damage while Sasuke was only unconscious.

When he when back to the village, Sakura and Ino had screamed at him for bringing back Sasuke covered in blood, even if that blood was his and not Sasuke's. That alone made Naruto think less of the girls that he originally thought ,and it disgusted him to no end.

What many people didn't knew was that Naruto had gotten out of his kiddy crush for Sakura a long time ago. The only people who knew were Jiraiya, as well as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

There was also the unfinished business of Hinata´s confession. Naruto was really moved by it, but sadly he didn't feel the same way, his heart already belonged to someone else. His mind brought on the memory of a cheerful red head.

He followed the lavender-eyed beauty and waited for the opportune moment, so that he could talk to her. In fact, it was really hard for him to get the chance, since both of her team mates made it clear if they saw him near her, they would kill him. Neji said the same thing.

Finally, one day he got his chance, Hinata was alone in one of the training fields. He approached her to finally come clean with her.

"Hey Hinata, can we talk?" he asked while trying not to sound nervous.

Hinata was surprised since both of them didn't have the chance to talk after Pain´s invasion, since her friends and family had kept the blond from coming near her.

"Hai Naruto-kun, what do you want to talk about?"

Naruto was really nervous, he didn't know how she would react, but it was now or never.

"It's about what you said to me when Pain had me pinned down," he said, trying to be as direct as possible.

Hinata, for her part, didn't know what to do. She knew that this would come sooner or later but inside she hoped it wouldn't, since she knew he only saw her as a friend.

Naruto got on his knees as almost like he was begging. "I'm sorry, I didn't knew how you felt about me, but I'm also sorry because I can't return those wonderful feelings you have for me. I… I love some one else and I have for some time. Please forgive me, but know this, you are one of my most precious people and I consider you a great friend. I know that this isn't enough, but we don't know each other that well enough. I know you are a great person and one day you will find that someone that is special to you and both of you will truly be happy. I know I can never do this for you," he said.

Hinata for her part was truly touched, he cared for her, but not in the way she wanted. She also knew that he was right.

"Naruto-kun…" before she could continue, a loud yell was heard

"Get away from her you demon!" Naruto managed to dodge a barrage of insects. Looking up he managed to see the source of the yell.

The Konoha 12, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten were all together with looks of disgust. Naruto quickly got on his feet and, in a yellow flash, vanished.

"Are you okay Hinata, the demon didn't do anything to you, did he?" said Sakura while putting her hand on Hinata´s shoulder.

"Yeah, good thing we showed up so that thing got scared," boasted Kiba.

Everyone agreed except Hinata who felt disgusted. She then removed Sakura´s hand from her shoulder and started to walk away. Despite the shouts from her so called friends, she didn't even look back.

Naruto for his part ,had just gotten back to his old apartment and just like when he was younger, it had been trashed by the villagers. He only let out a sigh and went in. The walls were covered in graffiti and a lot of his belongings were broken or torn apart.

He walked to the only door that was still intact which was that of his room, the door had a seal that prevented anyone who wasn't him to enter; he entered the room and let himself fall to the bed.

He was tired, tired of taking all of what the village had thrown at him and he couldn't do anything about it. Why did he even stay? With the exception of six, maybe seven people, no one would care if he died.

He looked over his shoulder to see a set of pictures on his nightstand. He smiled at the first one. It was him alongside Iruka, the old man Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi, back at Ichiraku´s.

The next also give him a smile. It was him and the Konohamaru corps, that made him remember how much those three had changed.

The next one made a scowl appear on his face, it was the Team 7 picture. The one next to it made him really mad. It was the Konoha 12 picture with their senseis and without Sasuke. He grabbed both pictures and throw them to the wall, breaking the glass.

He then looked at the last two pictures and a smile adorned his face once again. The first of the two had him wearing a black school uniform with a white undershirt and a black headband. He wasn't alone on the picture.

To his side was a tall blond teen wearing the same uniform except he had a black t-shirt under it and the coat was hanging on his shoulder.

Another teen was at his side also with the uniform except the coat was open. He had dirty, gray hair.

Next to that person, another boy had one of his eyes closed. He had brownish hair, the same uniform as the others, and a pair of earphones on his neck.

Below him was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes similar to Naruto's. He was wearing a white shirt with a red flower.

Next to him was a girl dressed in the male version of the uniform. Naruto let out a small laugh, thinking everyone who didn't know her would mistake her for a boy.

Next were three girls really close together. One had short brown hair and was wearing a green jacket.

The one next to her had the female version of the uniform. Her red hair went down to the base of her neck and had two pig tails.

The last one had long, black hair, which she kept from her face with a red diadem. She was wearing a red sweater.

Naruto let some tears fall from his face and into the picture. "_Kanji, Souji, Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto, Chie, Rise-chan, Yukiko. I miss you guys, the day I left Inaba was the worst mistake I could have ever made._"

He moved to the last picture, which showed him wearing the same uniform as the previous one alongside the red haired girl. He was blushing and had a nervous smile, she on the other hand was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, with a cheerful smile on her lips.

"Rise-chan," he said in a sad voice, while his finger moved around the picture, "I miss you so much."

He then left the picture back at the stand and fell into the bed his eyes closing until he fell asleep.

_**-Dream/Memory-**_

_The scene depicted a train station with a group of eight teens on one side. On the other stood Naruto alongside Jiraiya._

_"Well, see ya," said Yosuke_

_"Good luck over there too," spoke Yukiko._

_"We will be here, so don't be a stranger," said Chie._

_"Until we meet again, Naruto," said Naoto._

_"Naruto, we'll be waiting," spoke Kanji._

_"Take care," said Rise._

_"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," spoke Teddie._

_"Be careful," said Souji._

_Naruto nodded. Seeing the sad faces of all those gathered, especially Rise´s, made his heart hurt._

_"It's time to go Naruto," said Jiraiya._

_"Yeah, I'm coming Ero-sennin," Naruto said. He turned to see his friends again. "Guys, thank you." He then boarded the train, followed by the doors closing behind him. The train started to move slowly while the group started running by its side._

_"Thank you for everything, stay well until we meet again," said Yukiko with tears on her eyes._

_"You'll always be Naruto, remember that," said Teddie._

_"Don't forget about us over there," yelled Naoto, she too had tears on her eyes._

_"I love you Naruto," screamed Rise unable to hold back her tears._

_"I'll do my best, you better not run away too," said Kanji._

_"I'll always remember our time together," said Chie._

_"We will always be with you," said Souji._

_"Distance doesn't matter to us, even if we are separated we are still friends," said Yosuke._

_Naruto couldn't help but to shed tears for the wonderful friends he was leaving behind. He gave a final wave to them as the train moved farther and farther away._

_Naruto went and set his bag on its place and took a seat next to Jiraiya. He then took out a picture that show him and all of his friends. He started to cry, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Jiraiya._

_"Cherish them Naruto, friends like them only come once in a life time."._

_"I know Ero-sennin, but it still hurts. They, they know everything about me and still thought as me as a friend. They gave me the gift of friendship, friendship I never knew before," said Naruto._

_"Want to come back?"_

_"What?" spoke Naruto in a quiet voice._

_"Naruto, I don't know how much time will pass, but I believe in what you friends said. I don't know, but some day things may change in Konoha and maybe you won't stand being there, Unlike Souji, Rise and the others, your friends back home may not become this close to you as they did and may one day hate you as their parents do."_

_"Yeah everyone back there looked beyond my mask and saw the true me, not the dobe, the knuckle head dead last, or the Kyubi brat, they saw Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said making Jiraiya look closely at him since he has never called him that._

_"For seeing them again, to be with them again, I would left behind everything, even my future in Konoha. My dream is not to be Hokage or get the acknowledgment from the leaf, but to have a normal life with my friends," he said full of hope._

_"Your friends, or the cute little idol that caught your heart?" teased Jiraiya. Naruto, for his part, was blushing madly._

_"Naruto, a piece of advice, stop running after the pink haired girl. Don't end up like me, alone with no one to love."_

_"But you have Baachan."_

_"No Naruto. Tsunade never saw me as anything more that a nuisance. Because of that, I lost the chance to be with someone who truly cared for me. Please Naruto, follow my advice."_

_Naruto only nodded in response._

**-End Dream/Memory-**

Naruto suddenly awoke from his sleep and sat at the edge of the bed."_Why did I leave?, I actually had a life there, I had true friends there and for what, a stupid village that wants me dead?"_ His hand moved to his neck and touched the necklace that was there.

This necklace was not the one that Tsunade had given to him. It was a special one that he cherished with all his heart. It had a sun on it and it was one of a pair. The owner of the other one belonged to his true love, someone who loved him back and saw the real him.

He got up and moved next to the table that was in the room. There, an item that didn't belong in the Elemental Nations lay there. It was a cell phone. He picked it up and turned it on. He scrolled the different numbers until he stopped on one in particular.

He was scared to press the dial button, but inside he knew he had to do it. "Click." He pressed it. The phone rang a couple of times. He was ready to hang up, until a voice that he hadn't heard in months came out of the phone.

"**Hello?" **asked a female's voice.

"Hello Rise-chan," he said trying to muster the courage to continue.

"**N..N…Naruto-kun? Oh god it's you! It really is you!**" Naruto could hear her voice filled with happiness.

"Yes it's me, so….. um, how you been? " Naruto asked nervously.

"**How am I? How am I? Do you know how worry I and the rest have been? You haven't called us in months and we thought the worst had happened to you! There were times I cried myself to sleep, thinking that you found someone else and that you forgot about me or worse that you had died in one of you missions!"** Rise spoke really angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rise-chan, I'm truly sorry It wasn't my intention but things became complicated with the Akatsuki and the war," Naruto said while passing his hand over his face.

"**War? A War? You were in a war?"** she screamed.

"It's a long story Rise-chan. I can't discuss it on the phone, since it will take time, but my business here is finally over."

"**So that means** y**ou're are coming back?** **But what about you friends?"** she said while her voice went from happiness to sadness.

"What friends? My only friends are you and the gang back at Inaba! I have nothing more here Rise-chan. I want to be there with them, and most of all to be with you! To have a normal life. Hell, to actually have a life! I have missed you since the moment I left and there hasn't been a single moment I haven't thought of you," Naruto said with all the determination he could.

"**I feel the same, I have never stopped thinking about you and especially after our first night together," **Rise said with a tender and kind voice.

Naruto for his part smiled and had a blush that could put Hinata to shame, Rise was the girl he loved with all his heart.

"**So how long till you can come?" **she said full of hope, interrupting the blond .

"A month at most. I need to take care of some minor things here, and the trip back would also take time."

"**I'll be waiting."**

"Well, say hi to the gang for me okay? I love you."

"**I love you too."**

Naruto finished the call, any doubt he had, had been banished the moment he heard Rise's voice. The next thing he knew he was already packing. He sealed some of his belongings into scrolls. He then took a paper from the drawer and started scribbling on it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Inaba]<strong>

**"I love you."**

"I love you too."

With that, Rise Kujikawa hung up the phone A large smile adorned her lips and she was dancing all over her room, until she dropped on her bed. She then took the necklace in the form a crescent moon that was on her and proceeded to kiss it.

"_He's finally coming back!" _she thought, happily. She couldn't wait to tell the rest about the call. She was so happy, that for the first time in months she feel asleep with a smile on her face.

**[Next day, Junes food court]**

The investigation team was sitting at their usual table, enjoying the company of each other. One year ago, they came together to solve the case of the murders that plagued Inaba. Now they were just a normal group of friends hanging together before the start of the school year.

"It's really relaxing to enjoy our time together without worrying about someone being kidnapped, don't you think?" asked Yosuke.

"I agree, but life isn't as exciting as it used to be," commented Chie.

"Still, it's not the same without all of us here," said Kanji.

"Souji-kun and Naruto-kun left a while back. Souji-kun still calls, but we haven't heard anything from Naruto-kun," spoke Yukiko.

"I miss them," said Teddie while crying huge tears.

"Hey everyone!" said a voice, which caused all to turn their heads.

"Oh, hey Rise-chan, good morning," said Chie.

"You look rather happy today, may I ask the reason for it?" asked Naoto.

"You would never guess what happened last night!" Rise said with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, it had to be something huge since you have been really depressed the last couple of months since both Souji and Naruto left. Including the fact that Naruto stopped calling," said Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Don't say that, that's a delicate subject!" said Kanji.

"No, it's okay Kanji, Yosuke is right. I was really depressed up til yesterday. But come on, guess what happened!" Rise said while pouting.

"I give up," said Teddie.

"Yeah. Come on Rise, the suspense is killing me," spoke Chie.

Rise couldn't hold her self, and let it all out about her talk with Naruto.

"Seriously, he's coming back? That is really good news" said Yosuke, sounding very happy.

"Yeah! Naruto is coming back!" screamed Teddie really exited.

"Indeed that is marvelous news, Rise," said Naoto.

Yukiko coughed, getting the groups attention.

"Is something the matter, Yukiko-san?" questioned Yosuke.

"Well, yes, as a mater of fact," she said. "Last night I also received a call. It was from Souji-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>[Konoha council chambers, one month later]<strong>

The Konoha council, as well as the other kages and members of their villages, had gathered after an important revelation from the Hokage. Moments ago, she had revealed that Naruto Uzumaki was in fact the son of their greatest heroes Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the last of both clans.

After the revelation, the civilians were thinking on how to get on his good side while the clan heads felt ashamed after treating the son of their friends like he was garbage. Kakashi was far worse, he had neglected and ridiculed the son of his sensei, the man he thought of as a father.

The Konoha 12 were taken a back after the revelation, the girls like Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari were now thinking how to get in the blond's pants.

Hinata for her part was disgusted on how everyone in the village changed after Naruto's heritage was revealed, since they didn't acknowledge his achievements. They only acknowledged that he was the son of the Yondaime and his wife. Only the Ichiraku family, Konohamaru corps, Iruka-sensei and herself still thought of him the same way they always had.

The door to the room suddenly opened revealing the blond that all of them were waiting for. His appearance, though, surprised many in the room. Gone was his orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals. He also didn't have his headband on. Instead he was wearing a pair of black boots, blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a black jacket with white fur on its neck.

"What do you want?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Well Namikaze-san," said one civilian, "we are here to discuss the restoration of your clan."

"That has nothing to do with you and is only my business," spoke Naruto in an angry tone.

"It does have to do with this council. As a shinobi and citizen of Konoha, you have to abide by our judgment."

Sakura,Ino, Tenten and even Temari, had smiles on their faces knowing they would soon have a greater social status, when the council orders Naruto to take them as his wives. But no one seemed to noticed the evil smirk on Naruto's face.

"Well, then I'm glad that I'm not any of those things," Naruto said gaining the confused looks of everyone in the room. Naruto then proceeded to take a paper out of his jacket and slammed it in the face of the first person there.

"Whats this?" said the councilor

"My resignation as a shinobi and citizen of Konoha."

"We will not accept this," said one of the elders.

"Too bad, but it has already been approved," said Naruto with a wide smile.

"What? I never approved this!" said Tsunade.

"Well then, guess you need to pay more attention, since it was approved a month ago, you old hag," he said with venom in his voice.

"What about your dream of being Hokage, your friends, and your love for me?" said Sakura.

"Don't make me laugh Haruno, my dream was never to be Hokage but to be accepted, which none of you ever did. My friends? What friends? The only one here in this room who can be called that is Hinata, and in the entire village there's only old man Teuchi, Ayame neechan,Konohamaru,Udon, Moegi and Iruka-sensei. As for my love for you, it never existed. It was just a kiddy crush Seriously, what I saw in you is something I will never know," said Naruto which caused a shock in all those present.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm late to get out of this place," he said, only to be stopped by a group of ANBU, who tied him up.

Tsunade came face to face with him. "No Naruto, you are not leaving, even if it's by force, I'm making you stay."

Naruto only laughed. "Good thing I already left."

"WHAT?" screamed the entire room.

"You think the boss would be stupid enough to stay, knowing full well that you would do something like this? The boss left a month ago," said "Naruto".

"You are a clone aren't you?" said Shikaku.

"Well it seem the Nara do have brains after all! Yes, I'm a clone. The only reason I'm here is for the boss to see your shocked faces when I'm dispelled, and to let you know he already took everything that belonged to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans."

"What? How could he have done that, let alone leave without anyone noticing?" said Hiashi.

"For someone claiming to be able to see everything, you are quite blind Hyuga."

"It's because we let you, isn't that right?" said Shikamaru.

"Whoa, your clan is on a row today, you lazy pineapple head."

"Come on Naruto, it was only a little fun, can't you take a joke?" said Kiba.

"Of course I can take a joke, dog breath, but being constantly abused since day one of my life doesn't count as a joke. Well lets see if you like that I won't be here to save your asses the next time someone is too much for you. Seriously, the true heroes of this pathetic village were both the Namikazes as well as the Uzumaki, and what do you do? You back stabbed them." The clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it! Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, take your teams and search for the brat!"

"But Hokage-sama, he left a month ago. There isn't any scent or anything that could help us find him," said Kakashi.

"Search his apartment and his parents house but find something!" With that the four teams vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tokyo, same time as the meeting in Konoha]<strong>

Naruto was admiring the view of the city, his train stopped a few moment to let some of the passengers off. The train became almost empty. There was still some hours before he reached Inaba.

Naruto suddenly noticed a shade of familiar gray hair on the cart.

"Souji?"

Said teen looked in the direction he heard his name being called from, only to see a familiar face.

"Naruto!" he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's my line Souji! Damn, it's good to see your face again," Naruto spoke while shaking the hand of his friend.

"Same here pal, same here. But still, what an surprise seeing you here."

"A lot of stuff happened man, really bad stuff. So I left the village so that I could at least have a future. What about you? I heard you transferred some time after I left."

"Yeah I did, my parents job keeps from being in the same school for a long time, but I managed to convince them to let me finish the last two years of high school back at Inaba with everyone."

"Yeah, I want to finish school also, I don't really like being back at Konoha and Inaba was the only place I could call home."

Souji simply nodded. He, like the rest of the investigation team, knew Naruto came from the Elemental Nations, they also knew his status as a Jinchuriki, but that didn't stop them from being friends. In fact, it made them all closer, knowing they had the blond's trust.

"So I guess your life got as it was when you were younger?" Souji asked.

"Worse man, worse. Almost everyone I thought were my friends turned their backs on me, heck I'm lucky to be alive, since I had to keep a constant watch over my shoulder,"said Naruto sadly.

Souji put his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the blond to look at him. "Then they weren't your friends, true friends accept all the good and bad things about the person. When we fought the Shadow's last year, we all saw our darkest secrets, but were able to continue thanks to the help of our friends," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Souji, I needed to hear that."

Sudenly Naruto put his hand over his forhead because of some little pain.

"What happend Naruto,Are you ok?" asked a worried Souji.

"Yeah man, i just got the memories if the clone i left back at Konoha and let me tellyou they arent happy that i left"said Naruto with a huge smile.

The train continued to its destination. Naruto and Souji continued talking, making their way to Inaba pass by faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**Well i decided to take my own challange (is still tere for any of you who is interested)**, **but there some diference in it, like y may only put P3 characters as cameos, the Naruto verse character are going to get some bashing in humor style (exept Hinata so dont worry)also i have planeed to change some thing from canon:**

**-From Naruto-**

_**Asuma never died**_

_**Since the 4th ninja war is not over in the manga this may be diferent in the future.**_

**-From persona 4-**

**_Naruto and Souji arrived at the same time and he was there during the entire adventure_**

**_Naruto and all the members of the investigation team are the same age and were at the same grade during the event´s (so sorry no senpai Souji in this one)_**

**_The event took place one year earlier that it did in canon._**

**_Some social links happend to Naruto, other´s to Souji and Some were shared._**

**_Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko,Kanji,Teddie and Naoto only have their starting personas (Jiraiya,Tomoe and so on)_**

**_Naruto´s Persona was the first for of Izanagi but was not called Izanagi, i decided to give it to him because Naruto´s uniform in one of the shippuden endings was similar i thought it fit (havent considered name, Maybe Hanzo,Jubei or Nobunaga)_**

**_Souji´s Persona was Izanagi-No-Okami (simply called izanagi)_**

**_Rise´s Persona was Juno(Fuuka´s ultimate persona in P3 but it was still called Himiko)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Train]**

Both Naruto and Souji were enjoying each others company, reminiscing about their adventure into the T.V. world and their friends back at Inaba.

"Hey Naruto, forgive me for asking but, where are you staying?" Souji asked his friend.

"I still don´t know. I took my inheritance that the village kept from me and let me tell you that it would keep me from working for at least 50 years so I decided to rent or buy an apartment or house," he answered, making Shouji´s eyes as big as baseballs. Naruto only laughed at his friend reaction.

Souji, getting his composure back, continued to talk to his friend. "It will be really late one we get there thou; if you like I could ask my uncle to let you stay for the night."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, besides he and Jiraiya are good friends I don't think he would mind. Also, where is Jiraiya?" The moment Souji asked Naruto, he seemed to become really depressed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Souji, I will tell you later maybe with the rest, the only thing I can say is that Jiraiya can't come to Inaba anymore," Naruto answered.

"Well, let me call my uncle and tell him, okay?" Souji picked up his phone and dialed. After a couple of rings, some one answered.

"**Hello. Dojima´s residence," **said a small voice.

"Oh hello Nanako-chan," Souji said in a happy tone.

"**Oh Big bro! You called! I really have missed you," **said Nanako in a sad tone

"Me too Nanako-chan, but I need to speak to your father for a moment. Is he there?" he asked.

"**Yeah, I'll call him." **Souji could hear Nanako calling her father. **"He says he's coming, Big bro, are you really coming back today?" s**he asked full of hope.

"Yes Nanako-chan, I'm coming back and I'm staying longer this time. Also, someone else is coming with me," Souji said. Nanako, for her part, was confused. Dojima suddenly entered the room and Nanako gave him the phone.

"**Hello,"** said Dojima.

"Hello uncle."

"**Oh, Souji, I was ready to go and pick you up at the station. Did something happen?**" he asked.

Souji then explained his situation with Naruto.

"**Of course he can stay, though it's a little odd that Jiraiya isn't with him. Well, I pick you both up then,"** said Doijima. He in fact knew of the elemental nations, since he and Jiraiya were old friends.

"Thanks Uncle, I'll let him know." With that, Souji hung up the phone. "Well it seems you are stuck with us until you find a place."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, that's what friends are for."

"Souji, thank you."

**[Konoha]**

The Konoha 12 along with their senseis have looked for clues at the Namikaze estate, the place was a smaller mansion compared to the Hyuga house, but still it was big. They had separated in search for clues but have come up empty handed. Naruto had taken everything that was not nailed to the floor: scrolls, books, even the furniture.

Also missing were the photos that Kakashi remembered. He also noticed that one in particular was still there, but was missing people. He remembered it because it was the one that had both Minato and Kushina along side their students The only people left in the frame were, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Hana.

"_Naruto must have taken the rest of it,_" thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi, there's nothing here," said Asuma.

"Seriously, I'm surprised that he didn't take the kitchen sink," said Choji.

"But still, how the heck did he get all that was in here, and walk away with it without anyone noticing?" exclaimed Ino.

"Well, he is the most unpredictable person we have seen," commented Sai with his emotionless face.

"The upper floors are all empty," said Shikamaru, while descending the ladder along Sakura, Sasuke and Neji.

"The library was empty, Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura.

"The rooms as well," said Sasuke.

"The others may have found something at his apartment though," said Neji. "We should head there." Everyone nodded and made haste to the blond's former home.

_**-Naruto´s apartment- **_

Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Kiba had gone to the apartment, after separating from Kakashi and Asuma´s group. What they found shocked them. The walls were covered in graffiti with words like demon and die, no doubt put there by the villagers.

The inside of the apartment was nothing more than a dump, but they managed to see the only place that was undamaged was the blond's bedroom. It took Kurenai some time to get rid of the seal since she had limited knowledge of seals. They enter it only to find it empty.

Inside, Tenten suddenly felt that she stepped on some broken glass. She bent down and picked up the items on the floor. To her shock, the items were the photos of the Konoha 12 and their senseis. All of them were laughing and enjoying their company. Tenten started to feel really sick after remembering what she and the rest did to Naruto.

"How could we had done that to you?" she thought She then looked at the other one. It was the picture of Team 7. It was crumpled into a ball before Tenten saw what it was.

"It's completely empty" said Kiba, at the same time Kakashi and Asuma´s team entered.

"Any luck?" asked Kakashi.

"No my friend, this is so unyouthful." said Gai.

"Damn it, were are you Naruto?" said Neji as he punched the wall.

"This was an absolute failure," said Kiba while walking away only for his feet to slip on something,

"What is that?" asked Lee while Shikamaru picked up the object that made Kiba fall.

"It seems to be a notebook," he said while opening it only to have a photo fall down. Ino picked the picture up.

"Whoa there a lot of teens in this one, and I don't think any of them are from the village," she said.

"It looks like a picture from those civilian schools," commented Asuma.

"But what was Naruto doing in civilian school?" asked Choji having spotted Naruto on the picture.

"Yasogami High school, class 1-A" said Tenten while looking at the corner of the picture.

"Hey Shikamaru, maybe that notebook has some info," said Sakura.

Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to read a couple of pages out loud so everyone could hear.

_**Day XX**_

_Well I don't know how he did it, but Ero-sennin managed to make me go to a civilian school and is also making me write this diary. Who the heck does he think he is? Well, not all was bad. At least the teachers didn't sabotage me like they did back at the academy. I got to learn some stuff like history, math and other things, even if it was my first day._

_I also managed to befriend some classmates my age. The first is called Souji Seta. He's a transfer student and started attending school the same time as me, he always seems so quiet thou._

_There's also this girl called Chie Satonaka, who is full of energy and is a fan of martial arts movies. She kind of reminds of bushy brows but not as eccentric. _Everyone in the room sweat dropped on the comment, Skikamaru continued to read.

_Then there's Yukiko Amagi. She seems shy but she is also really popular at school, having various guys asking her out on dates. She is good friends with Chie. Her family also runs the local inn which seems to be a popular touristic attraction in town._

_Well, after classes finished, all four of us when back home together, but meet with a strange scene. It seems some one was killed in the town, but what was strange was that her body was hanging from an antenna. The victim seems to be a well known figure, she was called Mayumi Amano._

Shikamaru turned the page.

_**Day XX**_

_I made a new friend today, he's name is Yosuke Hanamura. Souji and I managed to befriend him after pulling him out of a trash can. Chie says that that seems to always happens to him._

_After class, Souji, Yosuke, Chie and myself went to get something to eat (Yukiko couldn't come). Chie came since yesterday, Yosuke brought back one of her favorite movies, but it was cracked so she wanted some payback. Too bad she didn't get to eat her steak, since Yosuke brought us to his place, a huge collection of stores in the same building. It's called Junes. Yosuke´s dad is the manager of the place._

_We also were introduced to one of the seniors. Her name is Saki Konishi and she works part time at Junes._

_Chie also commented about a rumor called the Midnight Channel. Seriously, who believes that?_

_**Day XX**_

_This can't be happening, Saki-sempai was found dead, the same way as the Amano lady!, Yosuke seems really depressed. I hope we can help him._

"Shikamaru move forward more pages, don't go from one day to another" _said _Asuma. Shikamaru nodded.

_**Day XX**_

_I can't believe this happened. Yukiko has vanished no one knows were she is. Did it had something to with that weird segment on the Midnight Channel were Yukiko was wearing that strange outfit and what the heck is a hot stud? Chie was looking for us in order to go help her, but she took her time finding us._

_It also didn't help that Souji, Yosuke and myself were arrested. Thankfully, Doujima-san and Ero-sennin got us out._

_**Day XX**_

_Well, Yukiko is back, but she can't remember who had kidnapped her. Also, her personality has changed. She is more open with us and has a weird sense of humor. Well, she also got really mad after Souji ate her ramen._

_**Dary XX**_

_I can't believe those two had lost him, after seeing the last transmission of the Midnight Channel. It had shown a teen also about our age. Yukiko had identified him as Kanji Tatsumi, a juvenile delinquent. It also seems that his family runs the local textile shop._

_We came to the conclusion that anyone who shows up on the Midnight Channel is the next to be kidnapped. Also it seems Souji and Yukiko have become closer, but anyway Chie and Yosuke had to screw up. The worst part is that it seems Kanji is missing._

_**Day XX**_

_Just like Yukiko, we managed to find and help Kanji. He isn't as bad as I thought, he is actually a nice guy._

_**Day XX**_

_School had a camp out. The only thing I can use to describe this is that it was a free group D rank mission. King Moron had us clean an entire hill, it also didn't help that Chie and Yukiko had made their "MYSTERY FOOD X" as Yosuke calls it. My stomach is killing me. _

_**Day XX**_

_Damn, Yosuke seems excited. It seems the popular idol, Risette, is on break and she is some where in town. The problem is the Yosuke thinks she might be next, tomorrow we'll go to warn her. I hope we can protect her, unlike last time._

_**Day XX**_

_Souji, Yosuke, Kanji and myself managed to meet with Rise. The media says she is tired, so that is why she is here. I agree that she looks tired, tired of not being seen as her and instead in seen as the image that people have of her. She reminds me of myself, trying to make Konoha look at Naruto, not the Kyubi._

_Anyway we tried to warn her but Yosuke, acting like a Sasuke fan girl, didn't help much. _

_Rise asked me to stay a moment after she heard me talking to the guys. She asked if it was true that I was trying to make people see the real me to which I nodded. She smiled at me, a genuine happy smile. She asked me to come again since she liked the way I treated her as a normal girl._

_**Day XX**_

_Rise has been kidnapped! It was our fault, we thought we caught the culprit but it was just a paparazzi. I won't let Rise be a twisted game for this guy. The others share my opinion. We will save her._

_**Day XX**_

_Thank God Rise is safe, but what she said back there had me thinking. There's no real me, Risette is part of her. She accepted that, that's what makes her Rise._

_Can I be as strong as her? Can I accept my inner demons like her? Would they still think of me the same way, if I told them about the fox?_

_**Day XX **_

_Rise has recovered. She is very cheerful and for some odd reason she stays very close to me, but I think that I like it._

_**Day XX **_

_Okay, now that was really weird. Teddie somehow managed to gain a body. How did he do it? I don't think he even knows. He also flirts too much with women. Heck, if I see him doing that to Rise-chan I'm going to pull out all of his stuffing! Stupid bear._

_Rise-chan? Why did I write it like that? Am I jealous that someone can take Rise-chan´s heart?._

_**Day XX**_

_King Moron is dead, but how? He didn't appear on the Midnight Channel or go missing. The police had a report on a kid called Mitsuo Kubo. Could he be the culprit behind this?_

_**Day XX**_

_We managed to catch Kubo, but he acts really weird. All the hell he put our friends through was just a game to him! Well, I hope now, since he's been caught, the case can finally be closed._

_**Day XX**_

_The school had a field trip, to a place called Port Island, it was fun to go and see the sites, but man, Kashiwagi is insane. Actually, I don't know who is worse, her or King Moron. The crazy coot made us stay in a love hotel for god's sake._

_**Day XX**_

_Well, we leave tomorrow, so we decided to have some fun at a local club. Somehow Teddie, Yukiko and Rise-chan became drunk. Rise-chan decided to play the King's Game._

_The first round had Teddie be the king, the stupid bear asked for a kiss. Unlucky for him, he picked Kanji._

_Second round went to Yosuke. He had Chie sitting on his lap. It was funny actually._

_Souji was third. He asked a number to hug him. The dude sure was lucky, he got Yukiko, who was now his girlfriend. Man, I didn't know Yukiko could be so bold._

_Final round was me. Seriously, was the game rigged so only the guys got to be king? Well I picked the number and per suggestion, I had the person rest his/her head in my lap. To my shock it was Rise-chan, but being like this makes me feel really nice._

_The only problem was that Rise almost spilled the beans about us being involved in the rescue of those who had vanished. It didn't help that Naoto, an ace detective that was also working on the case, was with us at the time._

_**Day XX**_

_What the heck? Naoto went missing. Does this mean Kubo wasn't the culprit? He admitted the death of King Moron, but not the other two? It also seems that he didn't know of the kidnappings of Yukiko, Kanji and Rise-chan._

_**Day XX**_

_We managed to find Naoto. We were surprised to find out he is actually a she. Naoto hide her gender in order to not be shunned while she worked at a case, but now she looks like has come in terms with it._

_**Day XX **_

_I'm facing a wall. Souji and the rest are great friends, friends I never imagined I could have and I think, no, I actually fell in love with Rise-chan. It's not what I had felt for Sakura. Rise-chan make me feel butterflies in my stomach. When I see another guy with her I feel really jealous. I always want to see her smile, her truly happy smile. _

_**Day XX**_

_I feel guilty, I have kept so many things from them. Would they accept me? Would they still be my friends if I told them everything, even about the Kyubi? Would Rise-chan love me? Tomorrow, I will tell them. I feel scared but it has to be done. _

_**Day XX**_

_I can't believe it! They don't hate me! The guys supported me! They cried for me and Rise-chan, she, she confessed that she loved me! I can't help but shed tears of joy! They actually see me, Naruto Uzumaki! And Rise-chan loves me! This is the happiest day of my life!_

_**Day XX**_

_Our darkest day is here. The girls decided to make some omelets for us as well for Nanako-chan; Souji's six-year-old cousin. I love Rise-chan,but her food actually caused a causality, poor Yukiko didn't see it coming. Is Mystery Food X going to be the end of us?_

_**Day XX**_

_A tragedy has struck us. Nanako-chan had to be hospitalized. We found the true culprit, a man named Taro Namatame. How the bastard could had done that to an innocent little girl! And if it weren't for Rise-chan, I would have killed him._

_**Day XX**_

_A miracle happened, thank you Kami(tear stains are seen here). While we were visiting Nanako-chan the worst came to pass. She… She died. All of us were grieving and went to confront Namatame._

_Souji stopped Yosuke and me from beating him just it time for a nurse to come and say that Nanako –chan was all right. That was the most wonderful miracle._

_**Day XX**_

_We confronted Namatame a second time. We discovered that while he was responsible for the kidnappings of Yukiko, Kanji, Rise-chan, Naoto and Nanako-chan, he didn't murder either Mayumi or Saki-sempai. It was also confirmed that Kubo was a copy cat killer and his only victim was King Moron._

_**Day XX**_

_I can't believe it! It's still a shock to us all. The idiotic and laid back Adachi was the killer. He used Namatame, who was thinking he was helping them by kidnapping them. The bastard won't get away with this. _

_**Day XX**_

_We caught him! Finally, Adachi will pay for his crimes. Maybe now the town can go back to normal._

_**Day XX (Christmas Eve)**_

_Ero-sennin is getting his ass drunk again. He does it every holiday since we got here. Well I was glad he wasn't here. At least I got to spend the day with Rise-chan. We shared some movies and a small cake. We also traded presents. We each bought a necklace for the other. In fact, they were a pair that could be put together. Mine was a sun while hers was a crescent moon._

_Rise-chan asked if she could stay for the night, I agreed and it turned to be an unforgettable night, both of us gave into each other. I can't explain it. It was a beautiful and magical moment between the two of us. I never felt this way before ._

_**Day XX**_

_Damn that Ero-sennin! He came home really early and caught me and Rise-chan together. I hope he doesn't make that into one of his perverted novels._

_Anyway the entire gang was preparing a party for Nanako-chan since she was to be released from the hospital later today Me and the guys were a little fearful since the girls decided to make a cake for Nanako-chan. I just hope it doesn't send her back to the hospital._

_**(Update)**_

_I can't believe it, the girls actually managed to make something delicious! I can now confirm that Kami does exist and miracles do happen more that once._

_**Day XX**_

_My final day here has come. Ero-sennin says it's time to head back to Konoha, but truth be told, I don't want to leave. Yesterday, we managed to settle the last loose end of the case and I spent the rest of the day with my friends. Rise-chan couldn't stop crying and to tell the truth, neither could I. I will miss them all, especially my Rise-chan._

_But this won't be the last time I see them. After the ordeal with the Akatsuki, I will be back, this I promised them. I would resign from the leaf and live a normal life here at Inaba. Even Ero-sennin approves.(The entire entry is covered in tear stains.)_

"The diary ends there," said Shikamaru.

After reading some pages, the teams headed back to the Hokage's office and continued there. The kunoichis were livid, after hearing about the girl called Rise and how she won Naruto´s heart.

"So, he went to Inaba," Tsunade said.

"You know that place Hokage-sama?" asked Gai

"Not personally, but Jiraiya, as well as Minato and Kushina, went there regularly," she said. "Well, your mission is clear. Go to Inaba and bring Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto back." All of them nodded and left to prepare for the trip.

For her part, Hinata didn't knew what to do. _"Naruto-Kun left to go to a happy place, to were the person he loves is. If that makes Naruto-kun happy, I'm going to abide by his decision and stand by him."_

"Hokage-sama," spoke Gaara, " I wish for Temari to go with you retrieval teams. After all she has a marriage contract with Naruto"

"Of course, Kazekage. What about the rest of you? Are you going to send his fiancées from your villages too?" asked Tsunade to the other kages.

Mei was the first to speak. "Sorry Hokage, but no. The boy has found happiness that this place never offered him. Also, with what we found out he is already taken, so I won't force him to marry someone he doesn't want to." Onoki and A agreed with Mei.

"Suit yourselves, but when the brat is back ,your contracts are void," Tsunade said.

"Like you have the chance to bring him back, he is the reason this village is still standing! He defeated opponents that your entire village couldn't! What makes you think that a small group is going to succeed?" asked Onoki.

"Well, you do remember the battle against Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Naruto won, he also got all the damage of battle. It was only luck he defeated him, so with him alongside the rest of the team, he doesn't have a chance."

"Don't make me laugh, Hokage. The reason the boy ended up like that was because of the stupid promise he made to your student. He held back in the entire fight. I should know, I was there!" said A.

The three Kages, along with their escort started exiting the office. Just then, Mei turned around and uttered a warning to Tsunade. "I hope your team doesn't act with foolishness Hokage, as they are no longer precious to your ex-jinchuriki. My guess is if they try something against his friends there, especially his girlfriend, well, I hope you have replacement for the team." With that she left, leaving a fuming Tsunade.

**[Inaba] **

Both Naruto and Souji had just gotten off of their train and were stretching themselves after along trip.

"I'm glad we are finally here. I feel so numb after sitting so long" said Souji

"I know what you mean. Though, it's good to be back, right Souji?" said Naruto. Souji only nodded.

Both teens left the station. They found Dojima next to his car, waiting for them. After some greetings, they got into the car and drove back to the Dojima´s residence.

After a while, Dojima stopped at the gas station. Asking the attendant to fill the tank, he came next to Naruto.

"Can we talk for a moment, Naruto" asked Dojima. The blond only nodded while he followed the older man. Souji stayed behind to watch the car.

"Is something the matter Dojima-san?" inquired Naruto.

"I want to ask you, did something happened back at you village?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question. Before he could say anything, Dojima continued. "Listen Naruto, Jiraiya is a great friend to me and my family. He told me about your status and how your life was back there." Naruto was shocked.

"And you still approved that I stay with you? You aren't afraid that I may do something to you or your daughter?"

"Why Naruto?" said Dojima while laughing "The fox doesn't change the fact that you are a good person, besides I knew of it since the day you first arrived. Also the fox didn't affect Kushina the entire time she was here."

"What? You knew my …"

"Mother, yes I knew her along your father, they were my and my wife´s best friends."

"Since when did you know I was their son? Did Jiraiya tell you?" said Naruto, thinking Jiraiya told everyone except him.

"No, he only confirmed it. Remember the day I met you, when you were with my nephew and the two girls?" Naruto nodded. "Well, the moment I saw you, I knew you had to be related to them. I thought you were their son and that they had come to visit after a long time." Dojima paused for a moment, letting Naruto take the information in.

"After a while of looking I found neither Minato nor Kushina, but I ran into Jiraiya. He told me what happened back there in the leaf village and what happened to both of my friends. It was hard to find out that they had been dead quite some time. The last time Kushina was here ,she was so happy because she was pregnant with you. She even asked me and my wife to be you godparents," he said leaving Naruto really sad.

"Thank you Dojima-san, I'm glad that I learned something more about my parents."

"Well Naruto, can you explain what happened after you and Jiraiya left."

Naruto then told Dojima everything from the moment he got back to Konoha. The death of Jiraiya, Pain´s invasion, the Fourth Shinobi War and the last day of hell he spent in Konoha.

Dojima was shocked that in couple of months all that had happened. It also saddened him to learn of Jiraiya's passing.

"Well that was a lot to take in, but I'm glad you at least met Minato and Kushina, even if it was brief. Also, thank you for telling me about Jiraiya. I guess that you stay is permanent this time."

"Yeah there's nothing back for me at the elemental countries."

"Well, you can spend the night with us, but I think you would like to have your parents' house afterward."

"My parents' house?"Naruto asked confused

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. Your parents owned the house next to ours, though it's empty at the moment. But it's yours now. I'll give you the keys later." Naruto nodded and both men started to head back to the car.

After driving for a few minutes, the car stopped at the Dojima´s residence. All three got out of the car. Dojima asked Souji and Naruto to go in first, which they did. The moment they stepped inside a popping sound was heard various times. Both teens were covered in confetti and serpentine. Suddenly, various voices yelled at the same time.

"SURPRISE!"

**Yeah the chapter was mosly diary, but i wanted the konoha 12 to know about Naruot´s back ground at inaba, also yes im awere that the diary didnt mention anything about Shadows or persona´s, Naruto left that out on purpose (exept the teddie part), also this is the only chapter with diary entries so dont worry, also Doujima being old friends with Kushina and Minato was a last thing i hope none of you are anoyed by it.**

**Also to coment, The battle against Izanami took place one day before Naruto left not Souji as Naruto leaves 2 months earlier that Souji.**

**With maybe the exeption of Naruto and maybe Hinata (not shure thou) no naruto universe character are going to get a persona.**

**Also here is some of the bio on Naruto in persona.**

**Name:Nauro Namikaze Uzumaki**

**Age: 17 (My second year at high school i was 17 and the time before i agraduated i was 18, also the entire investigation them are 17 years old exept teddie)**

**Class: 2A(the entire invastigation team is in this class, minus teaddie**

**Outfits: School (looks like the one he uses in one of the shippuden endings, both winter and summer), summer casual(looks like kanji), winter (looks like junpei´s from P3)**

**Note: Rise´s winter outfit is the one Yukari from P3 used (i would have liked to see Rise in that)**

**Arcana: Devil**

**Persona: Nobunaga or Nobunaga Oda(It looks like normal izanagi but has red flames coming from below the coat awell as the sleves, has a demon face at the back of the coat and the Kyubis eyes insted of the original once and has two katana swords insted of the pole arm, his banda is red instead of white), it specializes in Allmighty attacks aswell as def boosts.**

**Also for my other stories:**

**Naruto the Bloodedge is up for adoption**

**Naruto Musou im currently working on the second chapter with another author.**

**Naruto shredder-I dont know**

**Please review, i think no one really liked the story so if you like it send me your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like always thanks to Vanex for being my Beta.  
><strong>

**[Inaba]**

"SURPRISE!" was shouted by various people in the Dojima´s household. Both teens were indeed surprised to see their friends waiting for them.

"Everyone," both Naruto and Souji said.

"It's good to have you both back," said Yosuke, while he gave a high five to both of his friends.

"We missed you! Waaaaaaaah!" cried Teddie, while hugging both Souji and Naruto by their waists.

"Damn Teddie, don't you think is a bit much?" said Naruto to the little blond.

"Anyhow, welcome back you two," said Chie, while hugging Souji and Naruto at the same time.

"Well, I'm glad to see you," said Kanji, while putting them in a head lock.

"Things weren't the same with out both of you," said Naoto who like Chie gave them a Hugh.

"Big bro," every one turned their head to see the little girl running towards Souji. "Big Bro, I missed you,"

"Me too, Nanako-chan," said Souji as he picked up the little girl.

"Hey Nana-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto while messing the girls hair.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm fine, thank you!" said the girl with a happy smile seeing that one of her friends was also back.

"Naruto-kun!/Souji-kun!" two female voices said at the same time. This caused Souji and Naruto to turn around.

Souji had put Nanako back on the floor and admired the person in front of him "Yuki-chan."

Yukiko was wearing her casual winter outfit that she used when Souji and she went on dates. She launched herself into his arms.

"I really missed you, Souji-kun. I'm happy that you are here with me," Yukiko said holding her boyfriend tightly.

"Me too, Yuki-chan," he said, returning the embrace, both of them also sharing a kiss.

"Rise-chan," Naruto said as he saw his girlfriend (she is wearing Yukari´s pink winter outfit from P3). He came closer to her only for her to slap him hard in the face. The entire group was taken aback. "Rise-chan, why did you hit me?" he said in shock.

"That, mister, is for worrying me to death," said Rise, really angry. "And this," she said while placing both of her hands on Naruto´s cheeks, pulling his face closer to hers ,and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, that lasted for a while, "is for finally coming back to me Naru-kun." Her voice changing to a lovely tone.

"Yeah, well, I guess I deserved the slap," said Naruto. The entire group burst into laughter. "So, how did you all know we were coming today?" he asked.

"Well, we only knew Souji-kun was coming today. You were kind of unexpected, until Dojima-san told us about the call," said Yukiko.

"Yeah, you only said that you would come around a month. It was kind of surprising that both of you came together," said Yosuke.

"We just bumped into each other on the way here," Naruto said.

"The moment Dojima-san told us, we had to speed up and get more stuff for the party," said Chie.

"Especially after a certain someone went on a rampage of excitement after finding out," spoke Kanji while all eyes were looking at Rise, who was still in Naruto´s arms.

"Hey, what did you expect? I haven't seen my Naru-kun for months now," Rise said, while cuddling her face on Naruto´s chest.

"Well, let's all enjoy this time togetherm " said Naoto while she and Chie went and took Kanji and Yosuke hands, causing said teens to blush. The action didn't go unnoticed by the ex leaf ninja.

"Um, are you guys-"

"Dating? Yeah a while now actually," said Yosuke.

"When the heck did that happen?"

"Just a little while after you left," said Souji.

"Okay, what else did I miss?"

"Besides a lot of people you know also dating, nothing else I guess," said Kanji.

"Who?"

"Well, Ko started dating Ai, Daisuke started to go out with Yumi, and Naoki is with Ayane," answered Yosuke.

"Teddie still doesn't have a girlfriend." Teddie sat while crying crocodile tears.

"Come on Ted, one day you would find someone," Naruto said trying to calm the transformed bear.

"Thanks Naruto," Teddie said, a little better.

"Well, come on you two, we prepared a cake for the occasion," said Chie

Naruto and Souji were a little fearful at the cake in front of them, last time the girls actually managed to do a decent one, but as the old saying goes, lighting doesn't strike twice.

"Did you make this?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Is something the matter, Naru-kun?" asked Rise.

"Oh, nothing," he said while the gang took their seats to enjoy the cake.

"Man, this is delicious!" yelled Teddie.

"Too bad we can only make sweets," commented Naoto.

"Only sweets?" asked Souji.

"Well, we have been practicing and our normal dishes are better, but-" said Chie

"But?" said Naruto.

"Most of the time, the dishes we make came out tasting like nothing," said Rise.

"Come on everyone, this is a celebration for the return of our friends, lets not talk about depressing things," said Kanji. With that, the celebration continued with the reunited friends and couples.

After a couple of hours, the celebration died. Everyone said their good byes and headed home, but not before Naruto asked them to help with his house, since in a few days all of his belongings were to be delivered.

Souji and Naruto walked their girlfriends back home. While passing the central shopping district, towards the Marukyu tofu shop, Naruto was holding Rise close to him by her waist.

"Naruto-kun," said Rise.

"Yes Rise-chan?"

"Would you tell me what happened back at Konoha? The day you called, you sounded really depressed and it worries me."

"I don't think am ready Rise-chan"

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" she said angrily. Naruto then hugged her, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could.

"It's not that Rise-chan. I'll tell you, I promise, but please trust me. It's just that I have a lot of things going on in my mind."

"I trust you Naru-kun. I'll wait, but it doesn't stop from worrying me about you," Rise said, now more calm.

"Well anyway, let's take you home," said Naruto only for Rise to shake her head.

"Can we stay like this, a little while longer?" she said almost on tears.

"Of course Rise-chan," he said in a gentle tone continuing to hug his beloved.

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"How could I forget? Yosuke was making an ass of himself," he said while Rise stared to giggle.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Naruto, Souji, Yosuke and Kanji were waiting outside of the tofu shop. Dojima and Adachi had just left, as well as the entire audience that was there._

_After a crash course on tofu from Kanji, since Yosuke was an idiot in the matter, the group went inside. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary, and they believed that Rise wasn't there._

_After a while, the owner came, shocking the boys as the one who was working in front of them was actually the idol Risette. After a few fan girl moments on Yosuke´s part, and some help from Kanji, Rise went to get his order._

_"Wow... She's nothing like she seems on TV... I wonder if she's just tired..." said Yosuke_

_Yes, she's tired. Tired of being seen as Risette. That's why she's here. She doesn't want to be seen as Risette. She wants to be seen as plain, old Rise Kujikawa, to have friends that can see more that an idol, friends that can see the person she truly is". Said Naruto_

_The moment those words left his mouth Rise couldn't stop staring at the blond. The group proceeded to warn her about the chance of her being kidnapped next. She thanked them with some extra tofu. The four friends were about to leave when Rise came close to them._

_"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked._

_The four of the turned around surprised, especially Yosuke._

_"You want to talk to us?" said Kanji._

_"No, only with him." she said, pointing at Naruto._

_"Man, some people get all the luck!" complained Yosuke, with tears in his eyes after being dragged outside by Souji and Kanji._

_"So, what can I help you with Kujikawa-san?" said Naruto._

_"How did you know that about me? Not even grandma knows I'm on break because of that!" Rise asked in an angry tone._

_"Your eyes." _

_"Huh?" said Rise, being caught off guard._

_"The way your eyes look, they remind me of both a friend of mine, as well as myself." _

_"Yourself?"_

_"Me and my friend have never been looked as us. In my friend's case he was only seen as the grandson of our village leader, never as the person he was."_

_"Village? You come from a more backwater place than Inaba?"_

_"You could say that." Naruto laughed as he spoke._

_"But what about you?" _

_"Unlike you or my friend, I have been an outcast from my home, for something I had no control over. Always pretending to be always happy with a stupid smile plastered on my face. I tried to be seen as me, but no one did, or so I thought. The people who did are Iruka-sensei, one of my teachers, Konohamaru, the boy i told you about, and Ero-sennin." _

_"Ero-sennin?"_

_"Yeah, he is currently my legal guardian, but a self proclaimed, super pervert. He writes those stupid Icha Icha books." _

_Rise, for her part, was laughing at the comment. Naruto turned to see her and spoke. "You should smile more, you look cuter that way." Rise only blushed._

_"Well, I got to go, the others are waiting for me," he said, but before he could leave, Rise grabbed onto his arm._

_"Wait," Rise said, "can we talk some more another time?"_

_"Of course Kujikawa-san." _

_"Rise" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Rise," she said with a smile._

_"Okay. Well, see ya later Rise-chan," he said while he exited the store, leaving behind a blushing Rise._

_**/flashback end/**_

"I was glad to have met someone other that grandma that treated me like a normal girl," Rise said

"Well you are a normal girl, not counting the whole persona thing," Naruto said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? Besides you also have a persona," she said while pouting.

"You look so cute when you are mad," said Naruto while smiling.

"You're mean, Naru-kun," said Rise while also smiling. "Also never would had thought that the thing out of your control, was that you had a giant fox sealed inside you. You sure took you time telling us that, and that you are a ninja."

"I was scared Rise-chan. You and the gang were the closest friends I ever had. I was afraid that if told you, I may have gained your hate, and the fact that I was already in love with you wasn't helping either."

"But you told us in the end."

"Well how was I supposed to get your trust, if I didn't trust you either?" he said. "But every thing turned out for the better, and it was all thanks to you Rise-chan."

"Me?"

**/Flashback/**

_The investigation team was sitting at their table of their secret headquarters, aka the Junes department store. Naruto had called them all, because he had something important to say._

_"Well, so what are you going to tell us Naruto?" asked Naoto._

_"I'm going to reveal to you my most, well hidden secrets," he said._

_"Your secrets?" asked a confused Chie._

_"It's a long story and I won't blame you if you don't want to do anything with me after I reveal it."_

_"Wait, you aren't going to say that you are the culprit of the cases, right?" asked Souji, while Naruto only denied it._

_Naruto explained that he came from the elemental nations and he was a ninja from one of the hidden villages. The reason for his being in Inaba, was because of his training by Jiraiya._

_He also revealed that he was hated in his home for something he didn't had control over. Then, he spoke about the Kyubi and how it was sealed inside of him. At that moment, Naruto expected the worst, only to find silence and shock on the others faces._

_"Well, I guess it's better that I leave. Good luck with the case, I wont bother you anymore." He turned away, but before he could take a step forward, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He also started to hear sobbing. He turned his head only to see Rise holding him tightly._

_"I don't care," she said._

_"Huh?"_

_"I said, I don't care. You are Naruto and nothing you say is going to chance my view of you. I know you are a kind, sweet, gentle, and caring person that would do anything for his friends. You proved it when you helped us all, when you helped me! I'm not letting you leave me because I... I... I love you and a fox sealed in your gut isn't going to change that!" said Rise who didn't let go of the blond._

_"Rise-chan" he said with tears in his eyes "I love you, too. I have for a very long time now. I love the way you smile, the way you cheer us up," he said while returning the embrace. Suddenly, Naruto felt two more arms on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Souji and Yosuke there._

_"We agree with Rise, Naruto. Haven't we been through a lot together? Aren't we friends?" said Souji._

_"Besides, getting rid of us isn't that easy," said Yosuke._

_"They are right, we were a little shocked by what you have told us, but it doesn't change the person you are," said Yukiko._

_"Also, that is no excuse to leave all the work on the case to us, so don't chicken out because of that," said Chie._

_"That's right, but also you have trusted us by revealing this secret of you, even if you didn't have to," said Naoto._

_"Yeah, we'll stick together," said Kanji._

_"Guys, thank you." Naruto was now crying his heart out, a weight was taken from his shoulder, tears continued to fall from his eyes as he was holding Rise tighter._

_"Group hug!" yelled Teddie. The reaction caught Naruto off guard as everyone hugged him. Inside, Naruto knew that nothing could break their bond._

**/Flasback end/**

"Rise-chan."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too, Naru-kun," she said, before they arrived at the tofu shop.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto said. Rise only nodded, and the two lovers shared a good bye kiss.

**[Konoha, next day]**

The retrieval squad was ready to depart in search of the heir of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Most wanted to apologize to the blond after the horrible way they treated him, the girls wanted nothing more that to get him away from the "slut" that took their Naruto-kun. Hinata, for her part, was trying to find a way to warn Naruto about what was going to happened.

"All right, according to the information Lady Hokage gathered, in order to get to Inaba, we need to cross the sea out of the elemental nations. The trip itself will take around from 3 to 4 weeks," said Kakashi.

"Let's hurry. I don't want my future husband to be with that unworldly girl any longer than he needs to be," said Temari, with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten agreeing.

**[Inaba]**

The gang had gathered at Dojima's house, currently waiting for both Naruto and Souji, so that they could start working on Naruto's new house. All of Naruto's belongings would arrive in a few days, but before he could get settled in, they needed to clean the place.

The girls started to sweep the second floor, while the guys were removing spiderwebs and removing the curtains. After finishing the cleaning on both floors, Yosuke and Kanji brought some buckets of paint since the paint on the walls was peeling off.

They finished late at night, but because of Teddie, most of the guys ended up covered in paint. They decided to continue the next day to let the paint dry and so they could clean themselves.

After a few days, they finally managed to finish the clean up, and just in time, since Naruto´s stuff had just arrived.

The entire group helped set all of his belongings in place.

Naruto also locked the books and scroll he took from his family vault down in the basement. He didn't want Konoha to abuse more of the Uzumaki clans secretsn just as the Hyuga have done.

"Hey Naruton this is the last box," said Yosuke, while everybody had gathered to finish the job.

"Whoa, there are a lot of pictures here," said Teddie.

"Hey Naru-kun, who are these people?" asked Rise.

"They were my parents," said Naruto, as he looked at the picture with both Kushina and Minato.

"Your mother is beautiful, " commented Yukiko.

"Yeah, she was," said Naruto, with some tears on his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to make you cry," said a nervous Yukiko.

"That's okay, you didn't know." said Naruto, while giving his friend a smile.

Finally finishing the job, the group stood there, admiring it.

"I think we did a really good job," said Kanji.

"I agree, but it was too tiresome," said Naoto.

"Come on, at least we did it together," commented Chie.

"Well, I guess Naruto may want to rest in his new house," said Souji. The group was about to leave when-.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see that Naruto had spoke.

"What is it Naru-kun?" asked Rise

"I think is time to come clean with you guys," he said.

"About what?" asked Naoto.

"My reason to being here," he said causing everyone to look at him confused.

They all sat in the living room, getting themselves comfortable. Rise sat next to Naruto, while the rest sat around them.

Naruto then spoke about what happened after he left Inaba. He told them how he helped Gaara against the Akatsuki, his confrontation against the snake sannin and his former best friend, the fight against the immortal duo, the death of Jiraiya, which caused the group to become saddened. The invasion of Pain, Hinata's confession,(To which the girls were awe struck and Rise was a little jealous) his meeting with his father, the blame he received after the fight, the Kage summit and Sakura's confession, in this one Rise was pissed but calmed after Naruto told them she just said it to use him, but since his heart belonged to Rise, it didn't work.

He continued with his training in controlling the fox and meeting his mother, the 4th shinobi war, the last days of hell caused by his former home and supposed friends and the memories he received from his clone.

Silence was all that was heard. Rise was holding Naruto's hand, and the more he told them, the more she tightened her grip on her boyfriend.

Suddenly, the silence was cut when Yosuke spoke. "Are they stupid? How could they had done that to you"

Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Naoto, and even Kanji were in tears. Rise moved from holding Naruto´s hand and placed his head on her chest while she was also crying.

"Naru-kun, no one deserves that kind of life. Especially not one so pure as you" she said.

"Thank you everyone, now that I'm here, things are for the better," he said while everyone shared a group hug with Naruto and Rise at the center.

After a while, the group left, leaving Naruto to settle in. One thing the blond didn't notice was that not all of the gang had left, until he felt a hug from behind.

"Rise-chan? I thought-"

"Naru-kun, can I stay tonight? I don't want to go home today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Naru-kun" she said while doing her puppy eyes.

"Oh Rise-chan, don't do that. Okay, you can stay. Those eyes of yours always have that effect on me," said Naruto, while Rise just giggled.

"Come on, I'll make us dinner," she said. Naruto couldn't help but to shiver.

Moments later, Rise had prepared a meal for both of them. Naruto didn't know what to do. The food looked okay, but his past experiences with Mystery Food X couldn't be ignored.

"Bon appetit," she said. By this time, Naruto had given up. He took the spoon and tried to take as much as he could in one go, so at least he didn't have to taste it more times.

The moment he swallowed it, his eyes became huge as dinner plates.

"How is it?" asked Rise.

"It's...it's delicious!" he said. In fact, he couldn't believe it. "How can this be?"

"I've been working extra hard to improve my cooking, especially for you to enjoy it," she said. Naruto also noticed all the small cuts she had on her hand.

"_She really is working hard_" he thought.

After finishing their dinner, Naruto stayed to wash the dishes while Rise went upstairs to take a bath. After finishing the dishes, Naruto decided to call it a night. Turning around he caught sight of something that froze him in place. Rise stood there only wearing her panties and a white shirt.

"R...R...R...Rise-chan," he said, surprised.

"Don't you like it, Naru-kun?"

"No it's not that, why are you wearing that?" he asked, fighting down a blush as well as a certain part of his anatomy.

"I just feel comfortable in this," she said while walking in a sexy manner towards the blond. "Naru-kun" Rise the wispered something to the blonds ear.

"What?"

"Please, I...I... need you! I want you! I need to feel your love, please!" she said almost breaking into tears. Naruto was in awe. If he did it, it would be the second time that they had been intimate. He came close to Rise and picked her up bridal style while giving her a passionate kiss, Rise wrapped her arms around her neck, returning the kiss.

Naruto took Rise to his bedroom, neither coming out until the next day feeling happier that they have felt in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i did some edit in the last part aswell in the second chapter and in Naruto musou aswell, the edit is minimum but i removed things that could be considered against the newly policy of removing authos.<strong>

**Pesonally i eally like this site and my most favorite stories arent fill with lemon but i did this to mine , well better be safe that sorry.**

**Well here is chapter 3, chapter 4 may take longer since im currently working on chapter 4 of my Naruto x Koihime musou fic.**

**Also for having the persona 4 cast reacting the waythey did and asepting Naruto:**

**Well one of the things i liked about P4 was the bonds of frienship, heck i actually belive if this happend to Naruto the P4 characters would acted excatly like this.**

**For Naruto´s former friends, well what can i say, the entire village has always gone by his back on things that conserned him and he is always the last to know things that he should be thefirst to know, so sorry but i actually cant see the Naruto characters in a good light after all the lies and secrets they kept from NAruto  
><strong>

**As for the seudo lemon scene at the end, this was the only way** **i could actually makit work**** since i just dint wanted to go and publish themjust having sex and the only way i could thought of making work was the less the better, if you dont like the scene im sorry since i never have done a lemon before and since i tried to get some experiance by reading other stories those scenes were just porn and it didnt work for what i inteded, again sorry if you dont like it.**

**Well review and seya next time**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry but here is one of those dreadful note.**

**Well the reason you are seeing this is notbecause im abandoning the story, no the reason is because im re-writing it and maybe posting the first chapter today(still not sure).**

**Before you go and read that one here are somethings i changes.**

**-Added P3 cast as Naruto´s friends but the pairing is still NarutoxRise.**

**-The first chapter is generally the same but has changes one of those include Hinata being on the others side instead of Narutos, the reason im warrning you is because i dont want someone ranting on being to OC or that they would never do that.**

**The reason for the re-write was because i didnt like how some thing were going.**

**If you want i will still leave this version here.  
><strong>


End file.
